Cakrawala
by Chillianne Erythroxylon
Summary: Cakrawala, menjadi saksi bisu atas apa yang mereka lakukan senja hari ini. DRABBLE, FLUFF. NaruKarin. RnR?


Gadis itu mendongak. Rambut merah marunnya tersibak. Iris mata _ruby_-nya menerawang kosong bentangan cakrawala senja dan kepakan sayap burung gagak ―yang tengah berkoak.

Di ufuk barat sana, sang dewa siang tengah tergelincir dari singgasananya. Ia menyorotkan bias cahaya jingganya di sederetan bukit hijau yang memanjang. Semburat lembayung sore tersirat di penjuru horizon, mengomandokan para burung gagak untuk segera mengepakkan sayapnya dan melayang ke arahnya. Seolah menjadi magnet yang menarik seluruh logam di sekitarnya.

Gadis berambut merah itu menyenderkan tubuh jenjangnya pada sebatang pohon oak yang tertanam di belakangnya. Pohon tua itu berdiri tegak dan angkuh, seolah dialah penguasa di lingkungannya. Sang gadis menghela napas, mengevaluasi kegiatan yang sudah dijalaninya selama ini ―bersama _mantan_ rekan-rekannya.

"Cakrawala, ya …. Mana semburat biru cerahmu?" Ia bergumam dalam kebisuan. Kedua tangannya menyilang di depan dada, dan kini matanya menyorot angkuh ke arah aliran sungai yang berarak di hadapannya. Memantulkan warna keemasan cakrawala, yang terpasang kokoh di pilarnya.

"Aku benci langit sore."

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**Cakrawala  
>a NaruKarin FanFiction in this month<strong>

**Another drabble, canon, and fluffy fic from Chillianne Erythroxylon™**

**Warning: **_**Canon, AT, lil' bit OOC, Crack, Fast timeline, drabble, (fail) fluffy, weird, etc.  
><strong>_**Summary: **_Cakrawala, menjadi saksi bisu atas apa yang mereka lakukan senja hari ini. DRABBLE, FLUFF. NaruKarin. RnR?__**  
><strong>_

**However, I've warned you. If you doesn't like anything from me and still read this fic …**

… **then I don't know what will happened to you -_- *burned*  
>Still, don't read it if you don't like it.<strong>

**Standard disclaimer applied. No matter what. I don't earn money by wrote this. Note that.**

_Well, happy reading._

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Karin, begitulah nama sang gadis berkacamata tersebut.<p>

Kedua alisnya saling bertaut satu sama lain. Dahinya mengernyit, ia masih membiarkan otaknya menjadi lahan pertempuran antar paradigmanya sendiri. Entah kenapa, Karin sangat membenci langit sore. Gadis itu tak suka. Namun ia tetap nekat memandang cakrawala berwarna oranye itu dengan sorot nyalang. Sepasang manik _ruby_-nya yang berbingkai kacamata tersebut berkilat ganas.

Kenapa?

Kenapa ia begitu membenci langit sore?

―jawabannya mungkin hanya satu, dan hanya Karin sendiri yang tahu.

"Di sini kau rupanya."

Sebuah suara serak basah menyadarkannya dari berbagai nostalgia yang tengah dilamunkannya. Karin menoleh, mendapati sosok pirang yang tengah terkekeh geli di hadapannya. Gadis itu mendelik, kesal.

"Kau …" Karin menggantungkan perkataannya.

"―menggangguku. Naruto."

Spontan tawa Naruto meledak. Suara _cempreng_nya membahana ke seluruh penjuru. Karin mendesis kesal seraya menyumpal lubang telinganya ―dengan jari telunjuknya. Ia tak mau harus menderita kerusakan indra pendengaran hanya karena suara Naruto ―yang menurutnya brutal. Sangat brutal dan memekakan telinga makhluk manapun.

"Berisik, bodoh!" murka Karin. Ia membentak sosok bertubuh tegap itu seraya melemparkan beberapa batu kerikil ke arahnya. Gadis itu kesal, dan sudah beberapa kali dibuat Naruto seperti itu.

"―hahaha! Hmpph … _gomen na, _Karin-_san_. Aku hanya aneh melihatmu melamun seperti itu. Kau selalu begitu setiap petang," desah Naruto. Ia melangkahkan kakinya dan berdiri di samping Karin ―yang kini tengah memalingkan wajahnya sebal.

"Apa yang sedari tadi kau lihat?"

―kembali sang _jinchuuriki _berkulit _tan _itu bertanya pada sosok gadis yang kemarin dibawanya ke Konoha untuk diinterogasi. Senyuman lebar menjengkelkan terpatri di wajah tampan berkulit coklatnya itu.

"Langit."

Dan Karin hanya bisa menjawabnya dengan respon monoton.

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kau bercanda?" tanyanya ambigu. "―kemarin kau bilang padakku kalau kau membenci langit sore!" Ia kembali berujar, dan menggaruk rahangnya yang tak gatal.

Karin kembali mendengus. _'Tolol!' _racaunya dalam sanubari. Gadis itu mengganti posisinya ―menjadi duduk serampangan ala preman dan bandit-bandit yang sering ditemuinya di perbatasan antar desa. Naruto menggeleng, memaklumi perilaku kasar Karin ―yang mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Yang pernah ditemuinya, saat hendak mengambil cakra Kyuubi.

―inikah reinkarnasi dari sosok itu?

"―iya, bodoh! Memangnya kenapa kalau aku membenci langit sore? ―dia sudah menggantikan posisi langit biru**ku**!" gadis itu mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan geraman, serta kepalan tangan yang sangat erat.

Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya.

Karin naïf dan kekanakkan.

Itu yang ada di dalam pikiran Naruto. Beberapa paradigma dan asas praduga tengah bergulat di otaknya, mempertahankan satu argumentasi ―yang menurutnya mutlak. Wajah Naruto menampakkan raut berpikir keras. Ia membisu sejenak dan tak menghiraukan kilatan mata Karin yang menatapnya intens dan cemoohan yang dilontarkan gadis itu padanya.

―hingga akhirnya, sang pemuda bertubuh tegap itupun mendapatkan satu klarifikasi.

"Setiap harinya warna langit akan berubah-rubah, tahu!" Naruto memulai argumennya. "―dan dia akan kembali berwarna biru cerah tanpa harus kau perintahkan! Ahh! Kau terlalu naïf, Karin! Kau … aneh!" vonisnya.

Karin mendelik ke arah pemuda berambut pirang itu. Ia menaikkan kacamatanya yang agak melorot ―dengan jari tengahnya. Memiliki simbol 'cemoohan' khusus yang hanya diketahui olehnya seorang.

"Dengar ya, bodoh! Aku sudah mengatakan padamu kalau aku memang membenci cakrawala petang hari …." Gadis itu mengulang perkataannya. Ia masih memalingkan wajahnya, tak mau menatap mata _azure _Naruto yang tengah menatapnya penasaran.

"―dan aku tahu kau lebih menyukai cakrawala siang hari dibandingkan dengan di sore hari, _right?_" Naruto menyela. Ia menyeringai, dan Karin hanya meresponnya dengan anggukan kecil.

Naruto kembali terkekeh. Mungkin ia tidak tahu terlalu mendetail tentang alasan mengapa Karin membenci warna jingga yang dipancarkan oleh cakrawala sore itu. Namun setidaknya ia harus mengetahui alasan lain Karin, mengapa gadis itu sangat menyukai langit biru.

Tangan kanan Naruto bergerak, dan memutar dagu Karin pelan. Ia tak mendapatkan protes apapun dari sang ratu _tsundere _di hadapannya tersebut. Karin hanya menatapnya dengan ekspresi bingung ―dan _tsundere_-nya seperti biasa.

"Apa maumu?" tanya wanita berambut marun tersebut dengan nada tinggi.

―Naruto tak menjawab.

.

.

.

"_Tatap mataku."_

.

.

.

"―eeehh?"

Komando Naruto tadi membuat Karin terhenyak sejenak. Pemuda bermata biru cerah itu masih memasang seringai rubah miliknya dan tangannya masih memegangi dagu Karin. Gadis itu merona, dan tak kuasa menahan rasa malu yang membakar wajahnya. _But however, she's a tsundere_. Karin ―sebisa mungkin berusaha untuk menahan rasa malunya dengan kedok munafik professionalnya.

"Heeii … ayo tatap mataku, tak perlu malu!" desis Naruto pelan.

"―biadab! Cerewet, kau! Kalau aku tidak mau bagaimana, hah?" sela Karin yang hendak memberontak dari kuncian Naruto.

"Ngg … dasar _tsundere_! Jangan-jangan kau menyimpan perasaan padaku, ya?"

"―TI-TIDAK MUNGKIN, BODOH! JA-JANGAN TERLALU PERCAYA DIRI SEPERTI ITU!"

Sang _shinobi _berambut _blonde _itu anteng menggoda si _kunoichi _bersurai merah marun. Ia tak menghiraukan beberapa tamparan dan makian yang selalu terlontar dari bibir ranum Karin.

Gadis itu berusaha mempertahankan argumentasinya.

―dan menyangkal vonis Naruto yang seenaknya mengatakan kalau dirinya menaruh perasaan pada si calon Hokage ketujuh tersebut. Tidak. Karin tidak akan pernah menyukai lelaki idiot seperti Naruto. Tidak akan pernah.

Namun entah kenapa, setiap kali menatap mata _azure _bocah tersebut, jantung Karin berdegup lebih kencang. Bahkan pada saat pandangan yang pertama. _Is that so …?_

"―kalau begitu tatap mataku!"

Kembali Naruto mempertegas perintahnya. Terpaksa Karin menuruti keinginan pemuda itu. Ia mendongak, menatapnya dengan penuh rasa gugup, dan …

Gadis itu tertegun.

'_Biru langit …' _bisiknya dalam hati, dan tetap tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata indah Naruto. Lelaki itu hanya tersenyum, lembut. Sebelah tangannya yang menganggur memegangi pipi Karin.

"_Nee … _sekarang kau tak perlu menunggu datangnya cakrawala biru …" Ia berbisik pelan, di telinga sang gadis. "―karena aku akan selalu ada untukmu, dan menjadi cakrawalamu."

Karin hanya terdiam, dengan segaris rona merah di pipinya. Ia mengutuki dirinya yang mati kutu di hadapan Naruto, saat bocah itu membisikkan kata-kata yang membuat degup jantungnya semakin tak karuan. _'Bodoh, bodoh, bodoooh!'_

―dan Naruto menyeringai. Ia puas.

Kini dirinya sudah tahu, alasan mengapa Karin menyukai cakrawala siang akhir-akhir ini.

―itu karena dirinya menyukai Naruto.

Benar, 'kan? Karin?

Naruto mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Karin. Ia mengecup dahi gadis itu lembut. Hanya kecupan ringan. Dan Karin masih terbengong dengan mulut menganga serta wajah yang memerah, layaknya seekor kepiting rebus.

.

.

.

Cakrawala, menjadi saksi bisu atas apa yang mereka lakukan senja hari ini.

―**FIN―**

Oke, cuma another drabble ringan yang idenya udah sumpek di otak Chill selama ini. Orz. Gomen kalo rada-rada aneh dan inkonsisten. Sumpah, Chill ngetiknya sambil mesem-mesem gaje ngebayanginnya. Si Karin emang tsundere, kan? XDD *abaikan*

Akhir kata, silahkan torehkan semua feedback kalian di kotak amal (review)  
>―dan, ah iya. Chill wanna say BIG THANKS for all who was reviewed the previous fic. Thank you so much :** maaf Chill nggak punya waktu buat ngebales feedback kalian, sebagai gantinya Chill ucapkan di sini :')<p>

.

**Chillianne Erythroxylon™  
>0602/2012**


End file.
